Summer Rain
by Chou Nuriko
Summary: PG just to play safe. A bit PWP story about a couple and a storm...Summary sucks. So please just read it and review. Okay?


Hi minna! It's the first time for me to write a _Wedding Peach_ ficcie. But I just got the idea in my head...so here comes nothing. 

I got the idea when I have to go home in a storm with no umbrella. Then ended up cold and wet. ^^ Also, most of the fanfic here if rain is concern, it's quite depressing. At least in the beginning. So, I _tried_ to have the other way round.

Last, but not least, since English was my second language. So go ahead and laugh at my grammar if you want.

Disclaimer: (why do I have to write this *censored*?) Sigh, JK did not own any characters in _Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedding Peach_. If I did, I would be "playing" with my You-chan right now. And I won't let Momoko get him! But since I don't own him, so I'll let this be a Yousuke / Momoko romance.

Last, but certainly not least, the lyrics that I used in the story (the _italic and underlined_ part) was _All my Love_ by A*Teens. Yeah! A*Teens rule!!

Enough rambling right? Let's get onto the story!

* * *

**_Summer Rain_** by JK the Ryuuen Guardian

It's a pretty normal summer day in the Saint Flower Garden Academy. The school day had ended for at least 2 hours already. But of course, there would always be students who stayed at school for activity. Momoko Hanasaki was one of them.

As one of the reporter of the Journalist department of her school, she stayed at her workplace to finish the article for the newspaper. Her friends, Yuri Tanima and Hinagiku Tamano, were not able to help because of family business and dates. Momoko volunteered to stay behind since she had to wait for her boyfriend anyway.

Just when she turned off her computer and packed her stuff, ready to go to the soccer field, the door of the room was open. Not by itself of course. A handsome young man was standing in the doorway. He was wearing the school soccer team uniform for the goal keeper. And Momoko's originally exhausted face immediately broke into a bright smile.

"Yousuke..." Momoko tried to say something more. But her brain and body betrayed her with tiredness. She would be kissing ground if Yousuke didn't catch her.

"Hey, Momopii. What's wrong with you lately. You become like a sleep walker you know." He gently helped her in a standing position. And Momoko giggled lightly.

"4-hours sleep isn't enough right? But I don't have choice because of...the...exam...and...every...thing........" After this, she started to drift off again. 

"Why don't you just leave the article to Yuri or Hinagiku?"

"Yuri had to prepare for another wedding dresses show. And Hinagiku was having a date with Takurou. You know, now Takurou was studying abroad, it's not like that they have many chance to see each other..."

"Okay, I get it." Yousuke said and lead the pink-haired girl to the sofa. "Wait for me okay? I'm afraid that you will fell asleep on the way home." With that, he left. And he come back to that room 5 minutes later. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The couple was walking away from the school ground. They stayed quiet because Momoko was really exhausted. Just then, Yousuke noticed the sky was really dark.

"I just remember the weather forecast this morning." He turned to a half-asleep Momoko. "Do you have an umbrella?"

Momoko was about to say no when a droplet fell onto her cheek. Then 2 more, 3 more droplets followed. It didn't take a long time to notice a storm was coming.

The two ran under a roof, hoping the rain to stop soon. But unfortunately, the rain become more and more heavier instead. And thunder was crashing around the town. While Yousuke was wondering how can they get home, Momoko hold out her hand to the rain, letting the rain fell on her palm. She giggled again. And the giggle caught Yousuke's attention. He was transfixed by her angelic beauty. And Momoko took the chance of having fun. She caught his hand, spin him around, and threw him into the rain.

"Hey!" He said angrily. At least he tried to. But he just could not stay angry if his beloved is concerned. Soon, he joined her laughter with no reason. After both of them have calm down. Yousuke only could think of one thing: _revenge_.

"You know, I would like some company." It's Momoko's turn to stare at him. Then, he pulled her out into the raining, but vacant street. She screamed a bit. But she quickly enjoyed the sensation of rain pouring over her, and her love was there with her. Always there for her...

Then, she turned around and gave Yousuke a brief, but passionate, kiss on the lips, which startled him greatly. And (guess what?) she giggled at Yousuke's blushing face.

"Okay, I'm wide awake now." She said and snapped Yousuke out of his Dreamy World. "Come on! Let's go!" She pulled him along the road. And the smile that he always loved was still on her face. 

_All my love, is what I wanna give you  
Everyday, everyday I love you  
_  
His love for her...

Her love for him...

It was just what this couple in this summer rain want...

**~*~*~End~*~*~**

**...Or is it? Sorry, but there's something more. Skip this part if you don't want to destroy the "romantic feeling"...**

The next day, Yuri and Hinagiku were having tea with Scarlet...and Momoko was not with them.

"Where's Momoko?" Scarlet said as she sat down with her fellow Love Angels.

"I phoned her this morning. Her father told me that she caught a cold in yesterday's storm." Yuri explained.

"Actually, I found the situation quite funny." Scarlet and Yuri looked at Hinagiku strangely as she continued. "C'mon! How come she and Fuuma caught a cold and absent on the same day?!"

**This is, and really, the end.**


End file.
